


威胁式恋爱·D

by atsuko100



Category: mha
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuko100/pseuds/atsuko100





	威胁式恋爱·D

＊看炎上系大红偶像咔+业绩不良狗仔久如何走进婚姻殿堂

＊only胜出

＊个人恶趣味

 

附加一条：艳红死了。

 

绿谷一直觉得那些小说里描写的什么“喝酒失去意识”纯属扯淡，所以当他被爆豪摁在酒吧的沙发上等着酒保上酒时，还在内心中嘲讽。什么致死量，既不是恒河水也不是红茶，想凭一杯酒就制服他？霸道总裁式小说看多了？还有，请偷拍自己的狗仔喝酒，这是什么奇葩？

 

 

“爆豪！你吓死我了！”

 

一位大物拍着胸口朝爆豪喊。听声音绿谷就知道这是谁——前几个月，他刚拍了这位大物的深夜醉酒图，近距离拍的，还被吐了一身。文春登出来后，这大物被全网炎上，连某个冠名黄金番组都被腰斩了。

 

 

i

为了防止被认出来，绿谷赶紧把自己的脸往爆豪身后藏。

 

 

“啊？你上次发酒疯也吓到我了，我还没说什么！”

“谁叫那些豹脚蚊（狗仔）那么恶心——这谁？又一个小情人？”

 

 

又一个？绿谷皱起眉头。这位大哥到底几个小情人？

 

 

“你管这么多干嘛？你那个电通的富婆没处理好？”

 

 

嗯？又是电通的瓜？绿谷很警觉的抬起头，想听得更清楚点，却被爆豪一巴掌摁回身后。那大物一愣，仰天长叹。走开了。

 

 

“你很活泛啊。”

 

爆豪扭头看了身后的绿谷一眼，一脸凶恶。绿谷叹了口气，回答：“对不起，职业本能。”

 

这时爆豪点的酒好了。绿谷一看那杯子，心肺停止。

 

 

 

那哪里是酒杯，分明是个花瓶。

 

 

 

绿谷只记得爆豪一手掐着他的下巴，一手举着那一看就不轻快的大花瓶——呸，酒杯。他觉得自己像掉进了酒精的海洋，火辣辣的液体灌进喉管，几乎窒息。胃疯狂蠕动，再一点点平静，消失。

 

 

他与无尽的浓稠的黑暗融为一体。

 

 

再度清醒时，他人已经躺在爱情旅馆的床上了。白色的被子胡乱缠在身上，像裹尸布。身边一头金发的大帅哥举着正在播放不雅视频的手机，一脸和善的微笑，像死神。

 

 

“给。你的手机。以后随叫随到。”

 

爆豪把绿谷的手机扔到绿谷面前，伸了个懒腰。

 

“你最好别乱给老子爆料。如果你不想在网上看见自己被搞的视频的话。”

 

 

 

以上就是事情的全过程。绿谷给自己部长倾诉完后，又悲痛欲绝的哭了会儿。堂堂一个大男人被雷普，还被拍了片被威胁，以后怎么做人。这么一直哭下去不是个法，虽说部长准了一个月的假，他也不好长期卖苦情，还要吃饭呢。被雷普就被雷普，实在不行以后就不拍爆豪了，艺能界那么乌烟瘴气，还怕找不到新料。

 

 

为了转移注意力，绿谷开始刷手机。一打开雅虎新闻，就是爆豪那张大脸，气得他不得了。那则新闻说，爆豪所在组合伊华面的新专卖的很好，其中由爆豪作词作曲的歌还成了今年18祭的指定曲目，然后又很官腔的吹了爆豪一波。

 

 

“这种人还去参加什么18祭……带坏下一代。”

 

 

绿谷一边踩那些 “小胜好帅”“老公上我”的评论，一边咒骂爆豪。踩完那些夸爆豪的评论后，他还不解气，干脆自己动手丰衣足食，模仿恶臭无眉猪婊写黑酸挑的评论。

 

 

“选这种品行不良的人上去真的可以吗？节目组是脑子被鸡啄了？”

 

 

评论发出去没几分钟，马上就有女友粉绿帽厨过来怼他。怼着怼着，却成了内部混战。

 

“你蒸煮糊进淋逼了？”

“真是酸死了。也不知道你主子是什么黑毛鸡。”

“哪里来的司马挑货？不会是轰焦冻家的毒o？”

“什么毛病？非要拉我轰宝下水？你马死了。”

“轰焦冻真是bks惹~”

“你主子枕运营还不让说？”

“Excel me？怎么内部撕起来了？”

 

 

绿谷看狗咬狗，笑的开心。要不是一通未知来电，他只怕要笑的抽过去。赶紧调整呼吸，按下接通键，他含着笑意，说了句：“你好哪位？”

 

 

乐极生悲。乐极生悲。好不容易恢复的好心情，被电话那端的人全搅黄了。绿谷绝望的翻起白眼，早知道进家门前先往身上撒点盐驱邪。

 

 

 

“爆——豪——胜——己——”

 

 

 

 

一字一顿。口齿清晰。绿谷简直能看见正在某金碧辉煌的大厦的顶层中穿的人模狗样儿的爆豪，一手拿手机，一手夹着名贵香烟，眼睛向上看，一脸不屑和好笑。

 

 

 

“别挂。敢挂电话，马上把视频传到网上去。”

 

 

读心术？

 

绿谷赶紧把手指从挂断键上方移开。

 

 

“你在干什么？废久？”

 

 

废久？什么废久？绿谷疑惑的想了半天，才意识到爆豪在叫他的名字。他青筋暴起，努力压着怒气回答：“我的名字是绿谷出久，读音不是出来的出。爆豪先生。”

“没事儿。‘废久’更适合你。连张照片都拍不好的废物狗仔。”

 

 

挑衅？这位大红人到底要干什么？

 

 

“您有什么事吗？”

“等会儿到我家来。顺便帮我从楼下把快递拿了。地址等会儿发给你。”

“？？？爆豪先生？我为什么要去你家？”

“因为我手里有你的黑料。就这样。”

 

 

爆豪发出两个短促的气音。绿谷简直想抽死他。

 

 

“爆豪先生。我完全可以告你强jian罪的。请你适可而止好吗？我只是一个普通圈外人，并不想和你们拉上关系——”

“绿谷出久。我完全可以告你——告你们公司侵犯个人隐私。你想因为你一个人把整个文春再次拖上法庭的话，随你。再说，你如果想在网上出名，我成全你。你不是也整天拍这拍那的吗？也让你体会体会。”

 

 

爆豪的声音出奇的冷静。说完这段话，他立刻挂了电话。几秒钟，line的提示信息上出现一行地址和一串数字，大概是爆豪家家门密码。真不愧是有钱人，都用密码锁。

 

 

绿谷扔了手机，怒气冲冲的往厨房走去。他想干脆一了百了吧，身为狗仔不仅没爆出什么料，反而被被拍对象强上并抓了把柄，简直是奇耻大辱。难不成他以后就要被爆豪抓着尾巴做牛做马做炮友了？

 

 

“……他居然和男的也行……”

 

绿谷从刀架上翻出一把崭新的水果刀，拿在眼前仔细端详着。

 

“干脆捅了他吧。谁叫他先捅我。”

 

 

穿好衣服，揣上水果刀，顺便拎上一兜子苹果。绿谷深吸一口气，向爆豪的老巢出发。他暗暗发誓，他绿谷出久绝不做业界之耻、资源黑洞。总有一天，他一定要拿回那段不雅视频，再狠狠的把爆豪所有的丑闻都爆出来，让那个榴莲头的恶魔名声狼藉。

 

 

Tbc.

 

莫名其妙的屏蔽（白眼）

 

然而现实中的文春狗仔根本没有久这么上进…那群死丫鬟们已经不努力到去拍人家老婆凶老公了…祝他们孽力回馈惹。


End file.
